Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hell in the cul-de-sac
by justadream210
Summary: can ed edd n eddy survive a zombie horde or will the madness get to them first
1. Episode One: Rise

Ed Edd N Eddy: Hell in the Cul-De-Sac

Episode One: Rise

Deep in the trailer park where the Kanker sisters dwell, something was amiss. They where mixing a new perfume, hoping that the eds would notice them this time. Marie Kanker who was the middle sister shouted "May!, we need more sludge over here!" Marie said her eyes, blood shot from the fumes. "OK, I`ll get the sludge, Marie" May said, but stupidly grabbed a bottle that was not marked with a name, Lee who was the oldest of the Kanker sisters had told them never to touch that bottle. She handed the bottle to Marie, Marie poured it in the mixture. The mixture began to glow a bright florescent green, it began to bubble and steam as it boiled over the pot, Marie stepped back her eyes wide open as if she had seen a ghost, May on the other hand was mesmerized by the spooky green glow. She walked up to it and put her hand in the pot, the green liquid crawled up her arm burning her skin as it moved upward, she fell to the floor and started to foam at the mouth and her body was shaking in a spastic formation, her eyes rolled back and her body seized movement. "May, are you OK?'' Marie said with a shaky voice, she slowly approached Mays lifeless body and bent down to shake her, Marie barely laid a hand on her when suddenly Mays eyes opened, her eyes where inhuman red around the pupils and a greenish blue in the middle. ''May, I thought you where dead, don`t ever scare me like- her sentence was cut short as May lashed upward and sunk her teeth into Marie`s neck "ah, May!" Marie screamed out. She tried to get May off of her but as she tried to pry her teeth off her neck Mays teeth only sank deeper in her flesh, hitting her juggler vain. Marie fell to the floor with May still attached to her neck,

About four hours have passed when the door to the trailer opens and in steps Lee, she looks around and notices a spooky green glow coming from the kitchen. ''Marie, May, I am home from the store'' Lee shouted, she slowly approached the kitchen, she walks in and finds May over Marie, ''Girls what are you doing on the floor like that" Lee said which in her eyes was awkward since May and Marie never get along, May looks up her chin full of blood and growled, Marie gets up also her neck half eaten. Lee was frozen in fear she couldn't move, May and Marie lunged up and caught Lees neck and began to feed knocking Lee to the floor.


	2. Episode Two: So it begins

**Ed, Edd N Eddy: Hell in the Cul-De-Sac **

Episode Two: A bright new day

It was a bright sunny morning in the cul-de-sac as the light shinned through Eddy's window, Eddy slowly opened his eyes and stretched, he got up and his feet hit the cold floor. Eddy threw on some clothes and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom, do we have any cereal"? Eddy shouted

"Yes we do it's in the cabinet above the sink". His mom shouted back

Eddy looked in the cabinet and found some Chunky Puffs, grabbed a bowl and just as he was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Eddy walked to the door and opened it; Double D and Ed were standing outside.

"Good morning Eddy wonderful day isn't it" Double D said with a smile

"Oh it's sunny enough to cook my gravy" Ed said

"Shut up Ed" Eddy said as he glared at him

Suddenly they heard a horrific scream, all three Ed's looked in the direction of Jimmy's house.

"What was that'' Eddy shouted

"O dear, it seems Jimmy is in distress" Double D said

The Ed's wanted to see what was wrong with Jimmy so they started to walk to his house.

"Ok, let's see what the little drama queen is up to" Eddy said looking annoyed.

They approached Jimmy's house and slowly pushed the door open, it slowly swung open with a creak. Jimmy's front room was wreaked, the couch whom Ed had sat on during his long periods of watching T.V, was torn to shreds.

"What on earth happen here, this place is a mess" Double D exclaimed.

"So what was your first clue Einstein" Eddy smartly remarked

"Uh, guys why is Sarah bleeding and coming toward us" Ed said

All three of the Ed's stare as Sarah slowly moved towards them.


End file.
